


Neverland of Burgess

by GemmaRose



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peter Pan parallels with Jack Frost are entirely intentional. Right down to the fact that Jack, being based off Peter, was in turn based off of a boy who drowned just before he turned 14. </p><p>Anyway, turns out that the audience isn't the only people who noticed. The kids in the ROTG universe noticed too. Especially if Baby Tooth continues to hang around Jack.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland of Burgess

Jamie had always been a curious child, forever looking for answers to things others deemed impossible or fake. His boundless imagination had been the very thing which drew Jack to the boy in the first place, and as he listened to his First Light chatter on about the origins of Peter Pan, Jack couldn't help but smile. "Only you would be so excited about a book report."

"Jack, were you even listening?" the ten year old whined, leaning over the table. "You practically are Peter Pan with wintery powers! Peter was even based on a boy who drowned!"

Jack winced, but hid it with a chuckle. The only downside to Jamie's determined curiosity was that the boy had found an old family tree in the records part of the library, and then located Jack on there and discovered how he died. "If that's true, where's my Tinkerbell?" he joked half-heartedly.

Jamie didn't even notice, too busy scribbling something in his notebook. "Babytooth, of course." he answered off-handedly. "Pippa and I were wondering yesterday when her feathers are gonna turn blue."

Jack snorted. "It's not that simple, Jamie. BT is one of Tooth's girls."

"Tink has a life of her own outside of being Peter's tag-along fairy."

"That's not the point." Jack sighed, smiling bemusedly.

"It kinda is, actually." Jamie shot back, eyes flicking between the open library book and his pencil scrawlings on the lines notebook paper. Jack pouted. Yeah he knew Jamie needed to do well in school, but the kid was ignoring a perfectly good snowfall in favour of a project that wasn't due for another three weeks. A smile stole across Jack's face, and he snatched up Jamie's notebook, snapping it shut.

"You need a break." he declared. "A kid your age should be outside playing in the snow, not slaving away over homework."

"Jack, hey!" Jamie jumped twice, grabbing at the composition book Jack held over his head. "Come on, I was almost done with my notes." he crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

Jack placed the notebook atop a cabinet and set down on the kitchen linoleum. "You say I'm Peter Pan, huh?" he grinned mischeviously, directing the wind to scoop Jamie up. "Then let's fly off to our own little Neverland."

Jamie yelped when his sockfeet left the ground, but calmed quickly when he realised the wind was supporting him, just as it supported Jack. "Jack-"

"Do you want to see the Neverland I made or not?" Jack pouted.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Neverland can't be _made_ , Jack. It just is. And you can only visit at night."

Jack hooked his staff under Jamie's arms and dragged him through the window, up into the sky. "Well, okay time doesn't stand still there, but it's really fun! Claude Clyde and Monty are my Lost Boys, and the girls are the indians."

Jamie pouted. "What does that make me, Wendy?"

Jack covered Jamie's eyes as they landed. "Well, more like Wendy's daughter from the second movie. All those books make you a decent Jane." he removed his hands, and Jamie dropped his pencil. In front of him, standing proudly in the middle of the forest, was a construction of Neverland in ice. There were trees perfect for climbing and a little pond frozen rock solid where the mermaids would've been, a little Indian camp with three teepees, even an ice sculpture of Hook's ship.

"Wow."

Pippa waved from the Indian camp, her hair decorated with feathers to make it obvious she was Chief. "Jamie! C'mon, we're just planning our attack on the ship."

"I still want to go to the Mermaid Pond." Claude grumbled half-heartedly.

Jamie grinned and ran forward, plopping down in the empty spot between Monty and his sister. "Okay, bring me up to speed."

Jack watched from the edge, and looked up at the flutter of wings. "Hey, Baby Tooth." he grinned, lowering his hood so she could nestle there if she wanted to. "You're just in time to help with the attack on Hook's ship. You get to be Tinkerbell."

The tiny fairy nodded and grinned, fluttering in to perch on Jack's shoulder as he strode forward. "Braves, Lost Boys. What's the plan?"


End file.
